Valentines Day
by Faelan the Dark Angel
Summary: Bella is alone on Valentines day and she doesn't have a date, a series of mysterious gifts start appearing, is it that her Romeo is her or is it a cruel joke. Read for find out... R and R! I cant do summaries!
1. Bella be mine?

_Yes i do own Twilight... In my dreams, Stephanie is being difficult! I ask her so nicely._

**Chapter 1, Bella be mine?**

I flopped on my bed and sighed. It was after school and I was so tired.

It was my "lucky" day Friday the 13th of February, I had two whole days alone before Monday was to come around, and weekends in Forks were so dead with out Jacob or Edward. Weekends were dead anyway.

After a while I relized lying on my bed would accomplish painful memories, so I got up and turned on my new computer I had bought as my computer was used more often, as I waited for it to load everything I did my tiny amount of homework.

Finally I got into my mail after having trouble working out the computer. I had two emails, one from Renee I quickly answered it and continued to the other email, it was a corny pre-valentine email:

_Roses r red_

_Violets r blue_

_Honey is sweet_

_But nothing compared 2 u_

_Bella, b my valentine?_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, Edward is my one and only although he would never return to Forks, so he says. I replied with:

_Lame poem and who r u? I wanna know who I am turning down._

_P.S: Work on ur poems and b original._

I decided to leave the computer on and I went and fixed dinner, smiling as I remembered the box of chocolates I bought Charlie and the box of chocolates that are hidden under my bed until tomorrow I sent to Renee and Phil.

After dinner, I went upstairs to my room to find a reply to my email; I ruffled my long hair (It was a habit) and sat down, smiling for some unknown reason.

_I am ur Romeo, will you b my Juliet? _It said. I frowned at that helpful information.

The frown turned into a smirk as I replied.

_Dude, Romeo and Juliet killed themselves. Emo much?_

_Anyway who is this? It's kinda freaking me out._

I turned the monitor off and read before going to bed.


	2. Lingerie and a poem?

Chapter two, Lingerie and a poem?

I woke up Saturday morning and went to the computer and discovered a email from my secret admirer:

_Romeo and Juliet were so in love they would rather die then be torn apart. I love you and I know you wouldn't die for me…_

I snorted. _Is this a joke?_

The reply was instantaneous. _No! I mean it all! And I think I might type words then text talk._

_Who is this?_ I asked again before I got up and got dressed. When I passed the rocking chair I saw a golden heart on a choker sized gold chain. And a piece of unfamiliar lingerie with a note attached.

_Is this really love?_

_Or just a passing feeling,_

_Am I not convinced?_

_A bit uncertain of this feeling…_

_P.S There is still more verses in this poem._

I shrugged and put the lingerie on and put on a oversized tee and sweatpants and I put on the neaklace.

I skipped downstairs to see Charlie getting ready for a fishing trip.

"Wait right there!" I yelled, startling him and making him jump. I raced upstairs and got his present I slid down the banister and didn't fall. I handed him his gift.

"Aw! Thanks Bells!" Charlie said awkwardly and he hugged me. "Knowing you I had an idea you might have bought me something so I got you something!" Charlie smiled and went to the lounge before returning with a teddy bear and chocolate heart for me.

"Thanks dad, I love them, the teddys really cute." It was my turn to hug Charlie.

"Well, I better be going, I cant keep the guys and fish waiting!" Charlie said and left.

I was alone, as I ate breakfast I thought about the gift and the suspects, I didn't know who! No one would climb a tree like that, well Jake could but it wouldn't be him…

I finished and rinsed my bowl.

I raced up stairs hoping to get a new email. I did.

_Did you like my gifts?_

_Who are you? I want to know! It is kind of scary someone doing that._

He replied with three words: _Check the kitchen_

I ran to the kitchen half hoping him to be there.


	3. Chocolate and a poem? How odd?

Chapter three, another piece of a poem, another piece of my heart

He wasn't… But there was a present.

A bag of Hershey Kisses sat on the counter with a note:

_Is it the way you make my feel?_

_So warm with joy and laughter_

_Or could it be happiness_

_From the moments spent together!_

_P.S: Do you like this poetry more?_

I felt the corners of my mouth pull up in a smile.

I causally walked back upstairs and opened the chocolates before noticing another email.

_Like the chocolate?_

_Yes, wanna come here and try one? _I asked hoping he would say yes. _I am like alone so Charlie wont be mad and I wanna meet you!_

_You would hate me if you knew who I am! Its not Charlie!_

_Please? I will be your Valentine! _I practically begged.

_Look in your bathroom; my sister thought you would like it! _My admirer sent.

_Not unless you call me, then I will go! _I sent him my number, he would already know if he knew where I lived!


	4. So Sorry! AN: Writers block!

Sorry, I am not abandoning the story! I am suffering from a bad case of writers block!

So sorry, I promise to try to get over this ASAP!


End file.
